


Routine

by reneegayde



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneegayde/pseuds/reneegayde
Summary: ::It’s routine maintenance, Lightbright,:: the mechanic insists for the third time in a five minute conversation.
Relationships: Lightbright (Transformers)/Lodestar (Transformers), Lightbright/Lodestar
Kudos: 13





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge round TWO from the wlw server.
> 
> Prompt for this one was "routine" and inspired in part by discussions in the server and partly by other things in my wip folder! Set after the events of #17.

::It’s routine maintenance, Lightbright,:: the mechanic insists for what must be the third time in a five minute conversation. ::A couple days at most then you two will be on your way.::

::A couple _days?_ :: Lightbright tries her best to sound appalled, but unseen she’s sprawled across the floor, surrounded by datapads containing _much_ more important work, thank you. It was all overdue, yes, but that was between herself and Lodestar, and maybe anyone still waiting on a report. ::You know I’ve got a crew onboard specifically to deal with any issues, right? I’ve got her taken care of.::

The crew in question, only about a dozen other bots in total, definitely wasn’t there _specifically_ for maintenance duty, but nobody had to know that. They all shared the duties that any ship’s crew would have. Maintenance included but not a specialty. Lightbright thinks they’re scared. Of her or of the idea of working on a living space ship, she isn't sure. 

Lightbright feels Lodestar’s presence around her. She’s listening. Amused. She has to hold back a giggle.

::I’m sure you do,:: the (very exhausted-sounding) mechanic sighs, unconvinced, on the other end of the call. ::But she took some pretty heavy damage during your encounter with Vigilem, did she not? We want to make sure nobody missed anything.::

Lightbright sighs and sits up, already defeated. Yeah. She’s right. ::Fine. Okay. We’ll be there soon.::

Lodestar is quick to notice this was the quickest she’s ever seen her cityspeaker change her mind. She had just been being difficult as a game, of course, they would set course for Cybertron no matter what direction the conversation had gone. It happened every time they were called down. Lightbright would cause a fuss but they'd always come when called. Eventually. 

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Lightbright says, patting the floor and staring up at the ceiling. “She’s right. I doubt they missed anything, and I know you’d tell me, but I still feel guilty for dragging you into that mess.” She isn’t looking forward to it one bit. The repair crew and the medics had kept them apart last time, even though she had been mostly protected from any physical harm. Lightbright _hated_ being away from her...

Lodestar can sense her distress, because of course she can. Lightbright doesn’t even realize that the titan has materialized her new holoform to help pull her off the ground. She’s pulled to her feet and gathered into Lodestar’s arms with no effort at all. Lightbright still thinks it’s the best place in the universe to be; she’s still absolutely _elated_ that they finally figured out a holoform that worked for both of them.

“I would have let you know if I didn’t want to get involved,” she says. 

Lightbright wraps her arms around her stretches up to give her a kiss. “I know. But I’m going to feel bad about it anyway, so shush.”


End file.
